dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
Feel free to ask or comment anything here! --DQ13|''Dino'' 13:18, 25 August 2009 (UTC) /Archive1 /Archive2 /Archive3 dino family facts Hey DQ13 you got the allosaurus family page all wrong.~~ ibarber 1. Their are 10 different types of Allosaurus. 2. Allosaurus.robustus and the other four allosaurids do exist. 3. The that Katsuyuamasaurus is not a Fukuiraptor and the name is pronounced Katuyamasaurus. 4. Szechuanosaurus is apart of the Sinraptor family not the Allosaurus family I mean sure they look alike but it really is not. Proof Well I got the proof and here it is then you'll know.~~ibarber Dinosaur King Tributes Hey Dinoqueen how's about you do a tribute to Spike and Saurophaganax I'm mean I do it all the time and it's fun and since your a member of youtube why don't you put it as a video. also you should do a tribute to Aki and Szechuanosaurus.~~ibarber You mean So you Mean to tell me if you did a tribute to Dr.Taylor and Saurophaganax on youtube with just a slideshow you will get banned off of Youtube?~~ibarber Chibi dinosaur apperences Alright calm your nerves you crazed out Bradycneme first I was watching the chibis from carnival chaos and I saw the ankylosaurus,acrocanthosaurus,euoplophocehalus,anchiceratops,carcharodontosaurus,altirhinus(kind of a weird version)and Alpha daspletosaurus all in chibis.~~ibarber How to draw the a eustreptospondylus chibi Hey dinoqueen here's a way to draw a Eustreptospodylus chibi.~~ibarber 1: First draw an odd shaped rectangle for the head.Note: before you draw the head determine how the head is shaped. 2: Draw two lines for the neck then draw the body. 3: Next the draw the arms. 4: Draw the eyes. Note:depending on the eyes expression you suggest to get closer look at the skulls eye ridges by looking at skeleton or eyes. 5:Draw the legs by drawing two ovals. 6:Draw a sideway triangle to draw the tail 7: For the legs draw two curved rounded triangles then for the claws draw to diamond shapes for the claws 8: Next for the eyes draw the pupil and put a glare of light in it's eye. Also draw two lines for the foot claws so their can be three. 9:Erase details of the shapes and tah da! your done. 10:Now have fun coloring it your own way or coloring it as the DK Eustreptospodylus Don't you remember? Don't you remember when Spike and Aki went on that love boat ride you see all the chibs of some the full-sized dinosaurs.~~ibarber Dinosaur Museum Hey DinoQueen13, there are 18 dinosaur images that you haven't upload yet from the museum in the Japanese website; Nemegtosaurus, Patagosaurus, Torosaurus, Achelousaurus, Monoclonius, Einiosaurus, Brachyceratops, Gigantspinosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Gastonia, Polacanthus, Lexovisaurus, Prosaurolophus, Brachylophosaurus, Majungasaurus, Stegoceras, and Struthiomimus. If you want to look for their cards for those who are not shown in the Japanese website, there are some which are shown in the Taiwanese website. Go to http://dinosaurking.com.tw/cardinfo.jsp, and you can see the cards that are not shown in the Japanese website. where? DinoQueen13 where did you get that new picture of chomp in dinotector armor when the armored have been taken of the dino museum? --Yellowl 16:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Before Deletion Before you deleted the videos did you watch them?~~ibarber New Dk dinosaur Did you know that Agustinia is the new dinosaur to DinosaurKing.~~ibarber Here a pic Here the picture from wikipedia and trust me this dinosaur is easy to notice.